The Chemical Biology Consortium (CBC) has been established through the NCI Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD) in conjunction with the Center for Cancer Research (CCR) and the Office of the Director (OD). The CBC is a multidisciplinary network comprised of academic, government and private entities that interacts collaboratively to support execution of drug discovery and development projects within the NCI Experimental Therapeutics Program (NExT). The CBC centers along with DCTD?s existing resources, establishes a complete drug discovery and development platform for oncology therapeutics. One critical infrastructure resource within the CBC is small molecule screening library services in support of high-throughput screening (HTS) projects. The CBC Screening Libraries Center (CBCSLC) provides this resource capability. The CBCSLC was originally established in 2010 under the name Chemical Biology Consortium Small Molecule Repository (CBCSMR). The CBCSLC will be responsible for the storage, distribution, replenishment and expansion of our current 130,000 compound small molecule screening library and providing associated infrastructure, technical and informatics services. The Contractor shall generate a single copy of a plated cherry-picked set sealed under an inert atmosphere from the NExT Diversity Set as specified below: Pick Number: 243 Compound Collection: Diversity Set Compounds: see attachment (Shinn_NCATS Cherry Pick List.xls) Concentration: 10mM Volume: 10uL Amount (mols): 100nM Solvent: DMSO Plate Type: 384-well PP plate (Greiner 784201) Plate Format: TBD In addition, the Contractor shall: 1. Package plates for shipment in a manner that protects the integrity of the materials (e.g. dry ice) 2. Contact the recipient and arrange a mutually acceptable time for delivery 3. Ship plates to PI by overnight express (e.g. FEDEX), with shipping covered by recipient, FEDEX #314377427 4. Shipping destination: NIH/NCATS, c/o Paul Shinn, 9800 Medical Center Dr., Rockville, MD 20850 Tel: 301-217-5735 5. Transfer to recipient electronic and hard copy plate maps and any other descriptive information necessary for proper utilization of the samples 6. Archive distribution information into the CBCSLC database 7. Follow-up with recipient to insure proper and undamaged receipt of materials and inform the COR by e-mail when complete 8. Copy COR on all correspondence with recipient